finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Interdimensional Rift
The Interdimensional Rift, also known as the Cleft of Dimension, the N-Zone or simply The Rift , is the final dungeon of Final Fantasy V. It is a bizarre mishmash of dimensions between worlds. Story Enuo and detachment One thousand years ago, a fiend named Enuo took control of the Void, but was defeated by the twelve legendary weapons. The Void was sealed within the Interdimensional Rift along with numerous other monsters too powerful for even the twelve weapons to destroy. To ensure no one could enter the Rift and take control of the Void, the planet's Crystals were split in two, which caused the planet itself to split into two planets. In the process of splitting, the town that would become known as the Phantom Village was inadvertently pulled into the Rift. Once the planets were separated, the entrance to the Rift became caught in the space between the two worlds, out of reach. Exdeath and reattachment A tree in the Great Forest of Moore used to seal evil spirits became corrupted into a great evil, and transformed into Exdeath. Exdeath sought the power of the Void, but could not reach the Interdimensional Rift as long as the world was split. Exdeath shatters the Crystals of both worlds, weakening their elements so that the worlds would revert to their one natural form. Once this happens, the entrance to the Rift is accessible and Exdeath harnesses the power of the Void. Using the Rift as a stronghold and managing not to be frozen in time, he unleashes the Void over Tycoon, the Library of the Ancients, Walse, Istory, the Moogle Village and Lix, then later again over the Castle of Bal, the Catapult and the Pirates' Hideout, sucking them into the Void, thus holding the world under siege. Bartz and his friends collect the four tablets from the Sealed Castle to unseal the Sealed Weapons the Twelve Warriors had used to defeat Enuo, then enter the Rift through the sky, over what used to be Tycoon, and fight Exdeath. During the battle Exdeath himself is sucked into the Void, and re-emerges as Neo Exdeath, a being of destruction. After Neo Exdeath is defeated, the lands sucked into the Void are restored. Bartz and his friends return from the Interdimensional Rift, but what happens to the Rift after this is unclear. Nature of the Interdimensional Rift The entrance to the Interdimensional Rift is as simple as being the victim of the Warp spell, which exiles anything to the Rift through a one-way trip. Leaving the Rift has always been much more difficult, which makes the Rift a suitable prison. Many demons have been confined there and serve Exdeath when he promises to free them. Gilgamesh is one of the more recent arrivals. The Rift is a bizarre mishmash of dimensions, where the rules of space and time do not necessarily apply the same way as they do in the normal world. Several of the locations in the Rift are similar (and may be) places consumed through Exdeath's use of the Void. These places are interconnected through a series of passages that sometimes contradict a logical physical layout. Those trapped in the Rift appear only recently trapped, as time appears to be suspended within (when Bartz and friends visit the Phantom Village, its inhabitants seem unaware time has passed for them). Exdeath makes the Rift his base of operations after he combines the two worlds and gains the power of the Void. From there, he sends several demons to hamper the party's search for the Sealed Weapons. Later games hint that the Rift is a connective dimension through which other parts of the Final Fantasy multiverse can be reached. Gilgamesh, Shinryu, and Omega live in the Rift, and appear in similar forms across multiple games, suggesting they are all incarnations of the same being traveling to the different worlds via the Rift. Famed Mimic Gogo in Final Fantasy V banishes himself with the Banish spell and is "thrown into the Rift", and seems to be the same character as Gogo in Final Fantasy VI. Gilgamesh finds an exit from the Rift leading to the world of Final Fantasy VIII, where he can appear in the Lunatic Pandora during the battle with Seifer Almasy, having emerged from the "dimensional interval". Gilgamesh also appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, where it is explained that he stumbled into World B while traveling through the Void and the worlds connected to it. Locations Desert The desert is the first location the party enters in the Rift. The airship is moored on the shore, and the player can return there and leave the Rift if they so choose. This location is similar to the Desert of Shifting Sands; there are currents in the ground that will convey the party to different areas in the desert. If they step on the wrong current, they will go in a loop. Random encounters will occur in the currents. At the end of the desert is the entrance to the Ruins. * Ammonite * Dhorme Chimera * Landcrawler * Ankheg (Final Fantasy V) Ruins Entered through a door on a stone wall in the desert. The Ruins look like the inside of the Catapult and Ronka. The party can ride up and down the moving chains. * Baldanders * Death Dealer * Grenade * Level Checker * Archeotoad ;Treasures * Ether * Cottage * Elixir * Dark Matter * Elixir * Blood Sword Phantom Village A door in the ruins leads to the "sealed" door inside a building in the village. All of the villagers are frozen in time, some in mid-stride, and cannot be spoken to. Consequently, none of the usual services, such as the shops or the inn, are available, but the HP/MP restoring urn still works. The piano is also unplayable. For treasures see the article on Phantom Village, because the items are the same. Forest Entered through the normal exit of the Phantom Village. The forest resembles the Great Forest of Moore; it is shady inside and its monsters are palette swaps of Moore's monsters. The exit to the forest is a knothole in a tree, guarded by the demon Calofisteri. * Farfarello * Moss Fungus * White Flame * Calofisteri (Boss) ;Treasures * Dragon Fang * Ribbon * Lilith Rod * Enhancer Cave Entered through a hole below a tree at the end of the forest. It resembles the interior of Istory Falls. Omega is roaming a ledge inside the cave. It is possible to go around it; if touched, a boss battle will begin. A coral ring can be found in the cave, which is useful if the player plans on fighting Shinryu. * Achelon * Great Dragon * Metamorph * Orukat * Lycaon * Omega (Optional Boss) ;Treasures * Coral Ring * Angel Ring Library A small room at the end of the cave. It resembles the Library of Ancients and contains a bed. The two books on the shelves contain information about monsters and advice on Gigaflare, an attack that the party will later face. The book on the table contains Apanda, which shares many qualities with Byblos (including a fear of Ifrit). * Apanda (Boss) Tower The tower does not resemble any specific area that was taken into the Void, though it somewhat resembles the Barrier Tower. It is a series of fragmented rampart paths and areas of empty sky. The only way to see the paths to the next area of solid ground is with the Thief's Find Passages ability. This is not essential, but it will make it easier to navigate. * Dragon Aevis * Ninja Dimension Castle Most of the demons of the Rift are located in the castle. The castle contains several floors and a dungeon. Catastrophe and Azulmagia are both located in the latter. Azulmagia will ask the party if they hold the crystal shards and it is possible to answer no, in which case he will leave them alone, but he must be fought for a save point to appear. The party will also free a human prisoner and receive a kiss. In the throne room, she will transform into Halicarnassus. Defeating the bosses in this floor in the iOS version earns the player the achievement "Dimensional Assassins". * Death Claw * Fury * Iron Giant * Magic Dragon * Sword Dancer * Yojimbo * Mamon * Mini Magician * Galacjelly * Blue Dragon * Red Dragon * Ninja * Ramuh (if not obtained) * Catastrophe (Boss) * Azulmagia (Boss) * Halicarnassus (Boss) * Twintania (Boss) * Alte Roite (Boss) * Jura Aevis (Boss) ;Treasures * Thor's Hammer * Hermes Sandals * Red Slippers * Rainbow Dress * Man-Eater Last Floor The Last Floor does not resemble any area in the world. It appears to be made of crystal suspended in space. Although it is called the last floor, there are several levels. There are many roots and tree branches throughout the walls and ground, a result of Exdeath's influence. The player's first boss fight will be Gilgamesh, but he will stop fighting after a few rounds and allow access to the next floor. One treasure chest on this floor contains Shinryu, so it is inadvisable to open it unless the player is ready for the fight. On the next floor, there is an optional fight with Necrophobe. A save point will be left when he is defeated. Exdeath is located on the final floor. Defeating both forms leaves the party in empty space, where the crystal shards will combine with the essences they hold and reform the crystals. After a final conversation with the Dawn Warriors and King Tycoon, the wind drake will arrive to take the party back to the world. None of the enemies in this area give experience for defeating them, but give around 20-30 ABP. * Belphegor * Crystal Dragon * Crystelle * Gorgimera * King Behemoth * Mindflayer * Mover * Necromancer * Gilgamesh (Boss) * Necrophobe (Boss) * Barrier (Boss) * Exdeath (Boss) * Neo Exdeath (Final Boss) * Shinryu (Optional Boss) (monster-in-a-box) ;Treasures * Fuma Shuriken * Fuma Shuriken * Elixir * Ragnarok (from Shinryu's monster-in-a-box) * Fuma Shuriken Musical themes "The Prelude of Empty Skies", also known as "Prelude to the Void" plays as the background music for areas of the Interdimensional Rift except the Last Floor, where "In Search of Light" plays. "In Search of Light" appears as downloadable content for Theatrhythm Final Fantasy and as one of the main songs of Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV The Interdimensional Rift is filled with many egg-shaped constructs with a large screen. Each one contains an arena, with the screen available as some sort of label. Omega has monitors called "Level Checkers" which he uses to personally examine each fight as its occurring and to test and eliminate the weaker fighters. All of the battle within the Interdimensional Rift are familiar boss battles throughout the ''Final Fantasy franchise such as Kefka (FFVI), Chaos (FF), and Exdeath (FFV). There are three segments to the Interdimensional Rift known as the Deltascape, Sigmascape, and Alphascape. As the Alpha group proceeds between the segments, Omega demonstrates its ability to modify the Rift. It removes the unnecessary constructs and makes slight changes to the appearance of the Rift. After Omega's defeat in Alphascape V3.0, he deletes the Rift entirely in an effort to destroy Alpha group, minus Alpha himself. All that is left is the Void. This attempt fails as Alpha is able to successfully hide Cid and the Adventurers by shrinking them with a shrinking effect card. The adventurers confront Omega while Alpha rests and Cid keeps him safe. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Dimensional Fortress area is the representative area of Final Fantasy V under the name "The Rift" . It is here that the Onion Knight begins his storyline, Squall fights Kuja, and Cloud fights Firion. Bartz is transported here when he is captured, and fights Exdeath here at the end of his storyline. The Rift is an open arena and the largest in the game, with a central castle surrounded by several smaller turrets and towers floating in the air. Quickmove indicators connect the various towers to the central area. Portals to other areas of the Void from Final Fantasy V appear in the sky as background elements. The Ω form of the stage causes the castle's structure to randomly shift around, drastically changing the environment: turrets will appear in mid-air upside down, towers will stack up on each other, and some buildings will vanish altogether. Only the central castle's base will remain unchanged, though the keep in the center of the base and the bridges around it will still shift. EX Cores will likewise teleport to new locations or even vanish entirely when this occurs, and the Bravery pool increases. The Voidshard is the battlegen item obtained through stage destruction in this area. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Interdimensional Rift is an arena. When Gilgamesh makes his appearance, he steps out of a portal similar to that of the Banish spell, apparently having entered the world of conflict via the Rift. The arena appears to be nothing more than a copy of the true Rift, as Gilgamesh vanishes into another portal to the Rift while he and Bartz confront each other. DissidiaRift Forest.jpeg|Portal to the Forest from The Rift. DissidiaRift Cave.jpeg|Portal to the Cave from The Rift. DissidiaRift Desert.jpeg|Portal to the Desert from The Rift. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Last Floor is the representative arena of Final Fantasy V, titled "Interdimensional Rift". The stage is separated into two parts, the bigger bottom half, and the smaller upper half, where the transformed tree form of Exdeath can be seen. As the players can see their opponents from a fair distance, their visibility is key during battle. The different level of elevation between the gap can be made effective for dashing and wall running. Midway during battle, the space in the background will turn reddish-orange and appear to speed faster, resembling the final battle background against Neo Exdeath. Interdimensional Rift (Final Fantasy V) dissidia arcade.jpg|The Interdimensional Rift Last Floor. Interdimensional Rift (Final Fantasy V) dissidia arcade 2.jpg|The Interdimensional Rift Last Floor. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Rift appears as the background in the Battle Music Sequence for "Battle 1". Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Interdimensional Rift FFV.png|Interdimensional Rift. FFAB Dimension Castle FFV.png|Dimension Castle. FFAB Dimension Castle New Years FFV.png|Dimension Castle (New Years). FFAB True Interdimensional Rift D012 Special.png|Special background. FFAB Interdimensional Rift DFF Special.png|Special background. Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Interdimensional Rift appears as the final location where the player fights the Four Fiends from the original Final Fantasy, and Neo-Exdeath as the final boss. The drops from the Four Fiends are Radiant Lance from Lich, Butterfly Sword from Marilith, Nanatsusayanotachi from Kraken, and Wyvern Lance from Tiamat. Neo-Exdeath drops Excalibur. Once the player reaches this area, they can only return to the previous zone maps using the Map menu. Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Bartz_Interdimensional_Rift.jpg|Bartz, arriving at the Rift (iOS). FFV-IR00.png|Bartz, arriving at the Rift (GBA). FFV-IR01.png|Desert (GBA). FFV-IR02.png|Ruins (GBA). FFV-IR03.png|Phantom Village (GBA). FFV-IR04.png|Forest (GBA). FFV-IR05.png|Cave (GBA). FFV-IR06.png|Library (GBA). FFV-IR07.png|Tower (GBA). FFV-IR08.png|Dimension Castle (GBA). FFV-IR09.png|Last Floor (GBA). FFV exdeath tree sprite.png|Exdeath as a tree (GBA). FFV Desert SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (Desert) (SNES). FFV Ronka Ruins SNES BG 2.PNG|Battle background (Ruins) (SNES). FFV Forest SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (Forest) (SNES). FFV Cave SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (Cave) (SNES). FFV Library of the Ancients SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (Apanda) (SNES). FFV Barrier Tower SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (Dimension Castle outside (SNES). FFV Castle SNES BG 2.PNG|Battle background (Dimension Castle inside) (SNES). FFV Castle SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (Dimension Castle roof) (SNES). FFV Interdimensional Rift Last Floor SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (Last Floors) (SNES). FFV Final Battle 1 SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (Final Battle) (SNES). Trivia * In ''Final Fantasy XII, the enemy ability called Dimensional Rift may be a reference to this final dungeon. * In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Gilgamesh mentions having picked up several new weapons from the Rift. * Should the party leave the Interdimensional Rift after Exdeath reveals his true form and unleashes the Void upon several locations on the overworld, a message will appear stating that the Rift has altered the flow of time, restoring the locations that were drawn into the Void. it:Crepa interdimensionale pt-br:Fenda Dimensional Category:Arenas in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Arenas in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Locations in Final Fantasy V Category:Final dungeons